Latimer
by QuillVA
Summary: Awesome line in "Human Nature" episode inspired a story. How Latimer's beating went. Warning, contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"There's a stoppage, immediate action", Hutchinson looked to Timothy to assist him in the war training exercises. The younger boy was dazed off with visions of the doctor's watch. He didn't hear a word.

"Didn't I tell you, Sir", Hutchinson spat, turning to the headmaster, "This stupid boy is useless! Permission to give Latimer a beating, Sir?"

"It's your class, Mr Smith", the headmaster replied, turning to the Doctor.

"Permission granted", Hutchinson grinned. He loved giving the younger boys a good pummeling. It was even better when he had permission, because he had no need to worry about his own hide while he was doing it.

"Right, come with me, you little oiyk", he said, yanking the boy along.

Timothy grimaced when he felt the older boy's grip. It was his third beating of the week, not counting the one Baines had given him for knocking over a pint of stolen beer. His bottom was beet red still, he was sure of it.

"Alright then, Latimer. Knickers down and bend over", Hutchinson ordered, shoving the child into a classroom.

"Please, sir. I'm sorry"

"You'll be a lot sorrier if you don't follow commands. Now, hurry up. We've got class soon, and I want to make this last"

Sniffling, Timothy unsnapped his trousers and pulled them down with his underwear. He bent over the empty teacher's desk, lifting his bare bottom into the air for punishment. Hutchinson walked over to the corner and opened a wooden chest. The school had canes of course and paddles, but he'd come to this classroom for a reason. Professor Hardwick always kept a stash of switches hidden away in a chest. Dreadful, stinging things. Great for an opportunity like this one. He grabbed one out of the pile and made his way over to Tim, lifting up his arm and bringing the switch down hard.

"One sir", Timothy whimpered as the sting spread through his bottom

"Two sir", he squeezed back the tears that were forming.

"Th-three sir", don't cry, don't cry, don't…

"Agggh. Four sir", stupid stupid stupid. Perhaps he wouldn't notice.

"Ah ah ah. Latimer boy, was that a cry I heard?" Hutchinson said with mock disappointment. Timothy knew better.

"No sir. I just… I'm sorry sir"

"Now, boy. What happens when you cry before the sixth stroke?"

"Please, sir."

"What happens, Latimer?"

"We start again, sir"

"Correct. We start again until you can take your beating like a man. And again", the switch swished down and Tim gulped down the howl that was forming in his throat.

"One sir"

"…Two sir"

"…Three sir"

"Four! Four sir"

"Mmm five sir"

"Ssss-six sir", he breathed with relief, glad that the punishment was over. Hutchinson came up behind him to examine, turning to the other boys.

"Hmm. Doesn't look near red enough to me. How about you boys?" a chorus of 'no's came from the crowd and Timothy felt his stomach flip, "I'm sorry Latimer. I think I saw you move out of position. No need to count these next strokes. Just try to keep the noise to a minimum"

Hutchinson laid into the boy with the switch, bringing it down again and again. Timothy kept his crying silent save a few whimpers, knowing that he would be punished further if he made a fuss. He hissed as the switch came down on his thighs. It made him rise up on his toes from the pain. Finally, the branch broke in half. Hutchinson laid down a few more swats with his hand before commanding Timothy to stand.

"What have you to say for yourself, Latimer?"

"S-sorry sir. I-I'll do b-better"

"I should hope so, for the sake of your hide", the older boy laughed and strolled out the door, running straight into the doctor.

"Mr. Smith", he said nervously, "I didn't see you there"

"The appropriate number of strokes for a beating by a prefect is six, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, but…"

"My office, Hutchinson. Now."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir", Hutchinson stood to attention as the doctor entered the room.

"Sit while you can, Hutchinson", the older man said, strolling behind his desk and examining a stack of papers. The boy obeyed with a gulp, "This is your first year as a prefect, correct boy?"

"Yes sir"

"And how long do you have left at the academy?"

"Two years, sir"

"Hmm. Two years left to bully the younger students."

"Sir, I can explain"

"Very well. From my view, you were well into Latimer's beating when you served him over twenty blows with the switch, followed by your hand. Explain", he gave the boy a hard glare. Hutchinson stuttered to find an answer, and finding none bowed his head with a soft groan.

"As a prefect, you have a duty and responsibility to guide the younger boys. To teach them, and yes, discipline them when necessary. Taking advantage of your role is not only a offense against them, but one against me. Each unnecessary blow against Latimer was a blow directly to me. What punishment do you feel is deserved for striking a teacher, Hutchinson?" the doctor's voice was gentle but stern. Hutchinson looked down at his hands, wringing them in his lap, "Look up, boy. I asked you a question"

"I suppose a beating, sir", the teenager said softly, glancing up from his hands for only a moment. He looked more like a frightened child than the bully he had been earlier.

"I suppose you're right, son", the doctor sighed.

"Mr. Smith, sir. Please, sir…"

"No. Up and over the desk, Hutchinson. You deserve every blow you will receive, and I'm afraid there will be plenty"

The boy stood from his chair, unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them down. He bent over the desk, slowly and rested his forehead on the cool wood. He'd avoided Mr. Smith's wrath much since the man's first week at school. The man was so soft spoken, he'd thought him an easy touch, misbehaved and mouthed off until he'd pushed too far. It was one of the worst throttlings he'd ever received.

"Oh, now Hutchinson, you know better", the doctor scolded, pulling the boys knickers down into the pile with his pants. He put a bracing hand on the child's back and started in with his hand. The teacher's palm felt as hard as any paddle Hutchinson had ever felt. He gritted his teeth and balled his fingers into fists, knowing that this was only the warming up. His stomach flipped. If it were to be a short spanking, Mr. Smith would have started with the implement. The hand spanking only meant a more severe beating to follow.

The doctor spared no mercy on the boy. He'd known bullies before. Later he would talk to Hutchinson, straighten him out and give him affection, but he knew the only way to keep the younger boys safe in the immediate present was to instill a healthy sense of fear in the bully. He brought his hand down again and again, covering the boys bottom, then his thighs, this cheek and then that until he'd painted his legs and bottom a uniform shade of dark pink.

"Alright then", he said when he was satisfied, "What shall we use next?"

"Please, sir", Hutchinson pleaded from over the desk. He used every ounce of his strength no to reach back and rub his sore bottom.

"The switch might be of use, but if your bottom is half as hard as your head, I fear it might break too early", the boy moaned and wiped a stray tear from his face, "Hmm. I know. Up you stand, and shrug off those pants from your ankles, there's a good lad."

"Yes sir", Hutchinson obeyed, standing up and pulling the pants and underwear all the way off. He sniffled and held back his tears, turning to face his teacher.

"Excellent, now fetch me the strap from the wall behind the desk. Bring it back to me", the boy's face broke for a moment at the mention of the strap, but he walked over to the wall slowly and took down the thick leather strap that hung there by a nail. Placing it in the doctor's hand, he was gestured back over the desk with a nod.

"Now, I want to make sure you can count to six in the future, Hutchinson, so we'll do it twice. Are you ready?"

"Yes sirAGGH. One sir"

_Whap_

"Ssss. Two sir"

_Whap_

"Ssss. Three sir"

_Whap_

"Mmmmphmm. Ah. Four sir"

_Whap_

"OH god! Five sir"

_Whap_

"SIX SIR"

"Good lad. Once more."

"Oh please sir. I learned my lesson sir. I swear I have!"

"Did Latimer beg you?"

"Please sir"

"Did he beg you, Hutchinson"

"Yes sir", the boy cried into his shirt miserably.

"Six more"

"Yes sir… mmmm One sir"

_Whap_

"Aggghhaaa. Twooooo siiiir"

_Whap_

"Pleeeaase. Please three sir. Please sir. I'm sorry. I'm"

_Whap_

"Soorrreeeee. Four sir. I'm so sorry"

_Whap_

"…five sir"

_Whap_

"…..s-six sir. I'm sorry, M-mr. Smith. I'm so sorry"

"What are you sorry for, Hutchinson?" the doctor kept a hand on the boy's back as a warning.

"For bullying sir", the boy sobbed, contrite, "And taking advantage of my status as prefect. And beating Latimer more than he deserved"

"Good lad", the doctor said, standing him up and wrapping the teenager in a hug. Hutchinson squeezed the teacher back. He'd forgotten about this part. No other teacher embraced him after a beating. The headmaster was even known to kick boy's out of his office bodily after giving them a dose of the cane. Mr. Smith was different.

"Alright now, pull on your pants and get yourself together", the man said, pulling away gently, "I'll inform Professor Gladstone why you're late"

"Thank you sir", Hutchinson said, as the doctor walked out, "Mr. Smith?"

"Yes, boy?"

"I…I'm glad you came. To the school I mean. I hope you stay"

"Now boy, don't be silly. Where would I go?"


End file.
